


"So can you like claw someone's eyes out?" - Agent Four (2019)

by BuffShark



Category: Splatoon
Genre: :-), F/F, Happy, just a lil oneshot since I was bored, short story uwu, uwuwuwuuwuwuw, uwuwuwuuwwuuwuwuuwuwuuwuwuw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShark/pseuds/BuffShark
Summary: Agent 8 has something to show Three. :-)By the way this was based on a comic I saw with Agent 8 having claws (like Marina Splatoon 2)





	"So can you like claw someone's eyes out?" - Agent Four (2019)

When Three woke up, she would have never guessed it was from a high pitch scream. It made her jump out of her bed to check the problem, running over to Eight's room. Sure it may seem weird that they're kinda dating but sleep in separate rooms. One of the reasons why Three and Eight have separate rooms is that they don't get all of their stuff mixed up or lost. When Three rushed over to Eight's door and opened it she expected to see something trying to hurt Eight.

She didn't expect Eight to be looking at her hands with a big goofy grin. 

"Three look!" Eight says pointing to her fingers. "My claws grew in!" Her fingers were exactly like what she said. Claws. Though they did have the tint of her pink ink on them, kinda like Marina's.

"Claws?" Three wasn't an expert at Octoling Anatomy. Everyone just thought that Octolings and Inklings were exactly alike. (which explains how no one thought Marina was an octarian.)

"Yeah! When an Octoling gets aged, sometimes their claws grow in!" Even though it's been almost a year since Eight lived on the surface there was always one or two mistakes as she talked. Though that didn't stop Three from smiling and blushing at her girlfriend's excitement.

"So.. Do they do anything?" Three asks, it may have been a dumb question but it was still a question.

"They're just like fingers, funny." Three was already sitting on the bed with her, Eight showing Three her newly upgraded hands. "They are sharp though, some Octolings file them."

"Wait. So you can file your fingers??" Three asks a little bit worried, cause filing your fingers would hurt.

"No, no. There is a little bit of claw that we can file in case we don't want to hurt anyone. Do you want me to file mine?" Eight asks doing the little tilt with her head that Three fucking loved.

"Of course not! You do whatever you want with them." Three says. Sure it would take a while to get used to the sudden change, and also with the many questions about them. (would Three get hurt if she held hands with Eight?) But no matter what Three still loved Eight, even if she suddenly has claws now.


End file.
